When Two People Come Together
by ShadowFox TrulsRohk
Summary: Morgan discovers that Reid has some problems that he's been hiding. Confronting and pushing Reid to let him help, their already strong feelings for one another become too much to ignore. Moreid. T for now, rating may go up.
1. Confrontation

A/N - This is for my beloved, who has recently taken up the holy oath of Moreid. I love you baby. Hope for people to enjoy. Tell me what you think, what needs help, and what needs to be left to it's angsty way.

Summary-ish thing = Morgan discovers his dear and close friend Reid has some issues and moves to confront him about it. Naturally, Reid tries to hide his problems from him, as well as everyone else. But Morgan is persistent, because he secretly loves Reid. As they learn to cope through Reid's issues together, those feelings become too strong to be ignored by either party.

Disclaimer of everything that has to do with Criminal Minds and their characs. My lovely would kill me then, because Morgan and Reid are taking their jolly old time coming out of the closet. If it was mine, there would be yaoi, no questions asked. Also, if it was mine, I wouldn't be able to make it flourish the way the creators have. I tend to abandon projects you see. Never fear, my special someone will kick my butt it I abandon this story. So the show will go on.

Warnings: Angst perhaps, drug usage/references, language, potential sexual situations AND homosexuality A.K.A. yaoi. Probably some abuse or torture, although those could just be in conversation. Will shall see. If anyone is OOC, then I apologize. I haven't ventured into the series so avidly yet. I'm still getting a feel for the pack and the individual characters. I think the first chap is innocently harmless. Like, virginal white innocence. There may be some words to sheild your eyes from, in case you are one of those whose eyes will slowly burn and liquify upon witnessing such a word. But it's nothing ridiculous. I will warn ahead if a chap contains something to be wary of.

"Hey man, can I talk to you," Morgan asked quietly, having halted Reid's departure with a hand to the smaller man's shoulder. Startled by the unexpected and unnecessary contact from his partner, Reid stared blankly.

"Now?" he finally choked, twisting around to remove Morgan's hand. Instead of sliding harmlessly away, Morgan doubled his grip. Reid froze.

"Yes, Reid. We need to talk now."

Morgan began to direct him to a room that Reid knew was empty. The touch of another man, and the firmness of that touch, sparked the anxieties that Reid had been fighting to suppress. His nerves propelled him to obey the other man's directions. Reid strolled as casually as he could with a racing heart to the room with Morgan at his back.

"Wh-what about the investigation?" Reid blurted out, his quick wits and tongue working to spare him from the inevitable.

_'The inevitable?'_ he questioned himself. _'This is Morgan. He won't hurt you. He's your friend. Your best friend. And he just wants to talk.'_

"The investigation can wait. This is more important."

Reid disregarded the nagging voice in his head that spoke the truth of his relationship to Morgan. He knew if he examined that fanciful idea right now, that he'd start the beginnings of another panic attack. Then he _definitely_ would be considered incapable of work.

"Morgan, what's the matter?"

Reid stepped into the vacant room and felt the pressure of Morgan's hand disappear. He faced his friend as the door was closed, cutting everyone else off from them. Reid wet his lips and took a few shuffling steps back to put a more comfortable measure of space between them.

Waiting for Morgan to explain himself, Reid was acutely aware of the signs of distress in his normally straight forward and dependable friend.

Morgan slouched in front of the door, a hand still grazing the knob, neither facing Reid nor looking at him. His gaze, what Reid could see, was cloudy and uncharacteristically dark. The same darkness that Reed associated with Morgan's anger when his sense of justice was compromised by people who killed in cold blood and escaped persecution to do it again before they were caught.

Was Morgan angry? It couldn't be something to do with the investigation, at least not this one. Morgan had explicitly mentioned that this was something else, something more important. What could it be?

When the silence became more than Reid's nervous mind could bear, and Morgan remained as he was, frozen, Reid hesitantly attempted speech.

"You're not acting like yourself."

Morgan's head snapped up. Reid felt jostled by the intensity of emotion that his friend was displaying, and more because it was now directed solely at him.

"Neither are you."

It was said almost as an accusation. Guilt threatened the smaller man, but he barricaded that part of himself away. That part of him was dangerous, especially if exposed to another. Even more so if that other was Morgan.

"I'm not following you." After a swift deliberation, Reid went on. "What's bothering you?"

"You are."

A/N Chappie break. Fun stop point. Another will be out probably today or tomorrow, b/c this is ridiculously short. R&R. Love you baby!


	2. Don't Miss the Jet

A/N – Sorry about the delay. Blame Morgan and Reid. They weren't coming to me and loading me down with their burdens for me to write. Those naughty boys. *sighs and shakes head*

So I'm getting reviews for this. THANK YOU! I love reviews. They're like, the essence of life for a fanfic writer. It is nothing but horror and misery when you create a child of wonder with your computer/pen and paper and try to show it off like a prettily groomed pet and no one so much as acknowledges its existence! T-T I have had that happen. So thanks for the reviews everybody. Hugs to you all and special kisses to Moonwolf. Luvs you!

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all characters affiliated with it are not my design, creation, making, or anything of mine except that they are occasionally on my tv or computer. And on my gf's mind, like all the time. She'll be taking the most important exam of her life and will be like, 'I wonder if any of my Moreids have updated yet. I wonder what Morgan and Reid are going to do tonight that all but screams gay.' I am making no money or anything from this fic either. It's just fun. I'm making reviews. And a happy gf. Go me. ^-^

Warnings: Fic will contain homosexuality and it probably will have sex too. But not yet. This chap contains some language issues for the immature mind, drug usage references, and angst I think. Perhaps references to torture, but I dont' remember. I think that's it. So, don't go in unless you are prepared. The language really isn't all that bad, but I'm required by law of something to alert readers to its presence. It exists. Also, it seems wierd to me. Didn't end up as I'd like it, but I figured I'd quit fussing and just post.

Happy reading and reviewing! ^-^ I give to you.......Chapter Two (really the rest of chap one) *flourishes arm and the pretty red curtains depart*

* * *

The reply stung unexpectedly. Guilt or paranoia or one of the terrible things that he'd been experiencing lately crowded around inside him, burning through his body like an internal fire.

Reid opened and closed his mouth several times in succession before his voice returned to him in an anxious stammer. "What do you mean?"

"You got anything you need to tell me about, pretty boy?"

'_Yes. I need to tell you everything._' He bit his lip. "Morgan, you're not making any sense."

"Just answer the question, Reid."

The commanding edge to the bigger agent's tone unnerved Reid. His swift "NO!" came out too vehemently. Too quickly. Reid felt his control of the situation slipping.

"Really? Are you sure about that? Nothing's been eating away at you or making you feel less like yourself? You're not under any kind of pressure that you need to talk about?"

"What are you going on about? What is all of th –"

"Reid!" Morgan cut him off dangerously. "I've known you for a long time now. I recognize it when something is wrong. I know that when you get yourself involved with something unusual that it is bad.

"Now! Add that to the fact that I study criminals – who are generally lying, sometimes very well – and uncover the truth based on their expected actions and/or issues, I think it's pretty damn foolish to think that you can get away with lying to me!"

"I'm not lying about anything! I'm…I'm confused about you are doing! I don't understand what's going on!"

"Well apparently, neither do I. That's why I came to you."

"Morgan, I still don't – "

"I'm asking you as a friend who cares, if there is something you want to talk about? Something that you _should _or need to tell me?"

Reid licked his lips and tried to think past the anxiety building in his chest. He did _not_ want to talk about his capture, nor the events that had transpired between Hankle and himself that the team still did not know about. It was unimportant. Irrelevant. And there was no way that Morgan could have learned about it. Even if he had, his anger seemed misplaced. It didn't fit.

That experience was really the only thing bothering him. Keeping him up at night, making him squeamish when they were on a case, and causing him to feel uncomfortable around other men.

Looking back at Morgan, Reid winced when their eyes met. Morgan was all business.

"Umm…I…I'm…I have been having a little trouble…handling things after…well, the Hankle Case. But it's…it's nothing big! Nothing I can't manage. I'm just taking a little longer than I thought to get back on track."

Morgan was still staring, waiting for something. Reid searched for what else to say. What he could do to make the sadness and anger leave his friend's eyes.

"It's not affecting my work. Don't worry. I can still do my job. And it's really not that bad any more. I'm getting better now. I am fine."

The silence lingered. The pain in Morgan's eyes pronounced itself.

"I thought I told you to come and talk to me if it bothered you any more." The dark man shook his head in resignation. "You say this isn't affecting you in any way that's big."

Reid swallowed.

"No. And like I said, it's not a problem now. I've…I'm…I'm fine again. I've…put it behind me."

"I disagree. Would you care to tell me about all of it? What this has done to you?"

"No offense, Morgan, but this really isn't your business. And…I don't know why you're bothering with this. I'm handling it on my own. So just…leave it alone. It's all in the past, so let's just forget about it. Please."

Reid involuntarily shrunk back as Morgan's demeanor altered, the concern momentarily obscured by anger.

"No I will not let it be!" Morgan began to shout, brandishing his arm violently through the air.

"I will not just forget about it when my best friend is…" He paused, seething, and continued in a lower, vicious tone. "Is taking drugs! And then! Then he's hiding it from me and acting like everything is okay!"

Reid blanched. For several minutes, he could not summon thought. No rational thinking or way out of the situation occurred to him. He gaped, and could no longer maintain eye contact. Trapped in a way he hadn't thought possible, Reid stuttered a series of phrases to dissuade Morgan from completely uncovering the truth.

"I'm not…I…I wouldn't…I…I don't know what you're talking about! We're going to miss the pl –"

"I was in your bag."

Reid stilled. There was no way that Morgan could have seen the bottle. No way. There was no way that this was happening. This was not happening to him. It just wasn't. Maybe Morgan was referring to something else.

'_Like what?'_ he snapped at himself. He needed to stop hoping for things that no longer were and think of a solution. Some way out. But how? What was there, when Morgan was cornering and demanding the truth from him? What could he do?

He was going to lose his job. They would put this in his record and he was never going to be able to easily find work again. Worse still, he was going to lose his family here. He was going to lose Morgan.

"You got an answer for that, pretty boy?"

"Morgan. I…We should be leaving with the others," he said quickly, the remnants of panic inhibiting his thinking process. Reid moved to side step the other agent and leave. Morgan blocked his path, a surprisingly gentle hand gripping his shoulder.

"Spence," he spoke more softly. "We need to talk about this. _Right now_."

"What we need to do, Morgan," Reid began, retreating from Morgan and his touch, feeling dirty. "Is get moving. We have a case right now in case you have forgotten."

"The case be damned! This is more important!"

"No Morgan!"

"Yes, Reid! Now what in the hell were you thinking getting hooked on this stuff? Why did you do it? Huh? Was is because of the Hankle Case? You were talking about it earlier."

Flinching as though he'd been struck, Reid fell silent, gaping helplessly at the floor.

'_I can't think!'_

"Well? You gonna tell me why you've been using drugs?"

"It's not mine," he lied automatically.

"Excuse me?" Morgan demanded incredulously.

"It's not," Reid said, forcing himself to meet the other agent's eyes. "I…I…confiscated it from some kids outside the grocery store."

"Kids outside of a store! Do not lie to me! If it's not yours than why the hell have you been hiding it? This conversation has made you clearly uncomfortable, and why would that be if it was not yours?"

"Because we're going to miss the jet!"

"Jet? You're still worried about the god-damn jet?"

"Yes, Morgan! We're going to miss it!"

"Reid! Tell me what you're doing it. I know you didn't get it from some kid. Quit trying to lie to me."

"Morgan I…I don't know what you're talking about!"

"The drugs Reid! Why did you start? _Was_ it because of the Hankle Case? Or was it sooner from something else?"

"No Morgan! I told you – "

"Is something the matter?" Hotch's sharp inquiry cut Reid off. Morgan whipped around to face the other man standing in the doorway. Reid felt the panic rise as his leader looked from Morgan to himself and back, taking the situation in and formulating his own thoughts.

'_Oh god,' _Reid thought, feeling faint. _'He didn't hear us, did he? Oh my god.'_

"I'll expect an explanation about this later. But for now, do you two suppose that you could get on the jet? We have a job to do. Or is there a problem that requires for you take time off?"

"No!" Reid cried, then deflated when both men looked at him. He licked his lips. "Umm…it's nothing. I can work. Sorry to keep you waiting."

Hotch stepped into the room to un-barricade the door. Reid rushed out, nearly bumping into him on the way.

"Is there something I should know about?"

Morgan deliberated, watching Reid depart through the glass. He was practically jogging away from them.

"Morgan?"

Morgan sighed, resigned to his duty.

"Honestly. Yes, you probably should. But I'd like to talk to Reid about it first. So that I understand what's going on fully. See if there's any way I can help him."

Hotch regarded him carefully, and nodded his acquiescence.

* * *

A/N – I'm going to cut it off there. Phew. *wipes sweat from brow* It was difficult for me to get this chap closer to where I liked it. And it still didn't come out quite right. Oh well. Tell me if it needs some altercation. Be specific. If there's something weird that doesn't swing for you, tell me and I'll try to curb it or quit it. R&R!


End file.
